1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a data communication apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, and, in particular, to a data communication apparatus having a reprogrammable voice memory capable of storing voice messages to be transmitted to a destination through a transmission network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data communication apparatus having a voice memory containing predetermined messages to be transmitted to a calling station, for example, when the apparaatus is not attended by an operator is well known. For example, a facsimile machine which can transmit a predetermined voice message to a caller while the operator of the facsimile machine is away is well known. However, in such prior art data communication apparatuses, a predetermined voice message is stored in a read only memory or simply ROM and thus the voice message is unalterable and cannot be altered by an operator, though it is often desired to change the stored voice message to another voice message depending on the circumstances in which the data communication apparatus is used.